


waiting on the sun

by midnights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Nutella, Rimming, Summer, Summer Camp, Sunburn, Swimming, Unsafe Sex, a ridiculous amount of nutella consumption tbh, awkward showers while staring at each other's butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnights/pseuds/midnights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A third year counselor at Camp Weehawken, Louis just wants to get through the summer without accidentally professing his love to Harry during movie night.</p><p>ft. night swimming, lots of cuddles, and even more fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting on the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daantjerrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daantjerrr/gifts).



> this is my entry for the 2015 summer exchange! i had so much fun writing it, and i'm so glad i received such a fun and easy prompt. also thank you to my lovely beta c, who i love a lot.
> 
> obviously unsafe sex isn't smart unless you've both been checked out and all that good stuff, so be safe, kids.
> 
> title is from 'Smells Like Summer' by Early Hours
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All personalities are based off of interviews and videos, and I don't intend to imply anything about the behavior of these people off-screen.

** Week 1 of 11 **

“What the fuck, you ass, why are you already so tan?!” Is the first thing Niall says to him after almost two months. No hug, or anything like that.

Niall looks the same as he always has, with his bright eyes and wide smile. He’s dressed in a black tank top and blue shorts, and there’s a pair of Hawaiian print Vans on his feet. A smattering of freckles dot his shoulders, along with a slight sunburn that extends down to his arms. There’s a black snapback on his head, with a floral print Vans logo, but Louis can tell even with the hat that he’s still got those frosted tips.

“I’ve been at the beach a lot, sue me.” Louis holds his hands up in surrender.

Grinning, Niall pulls him into a hug. It feels good to see him after such a long time. A black bag is slung over his shoulder, and there’s a blue one on the porch next to him. “It’s good to see you, man.”

“You too, Ni.” Louis picks up his bag. “I got this, we’ll throw ‘em in the trunk.”

“Oh, hello, Louis!” Someone calls.

Louis turns around. Niall’s mom, Maura, is standing there, holding a plastic grocery bag filled with food and smiling at him. “Maura!” He says excitedly, tossing Niall’s bag through the open window in the back seat of his Jeep and making his way towards her.

“You’ve gotten even taller, haven’t you?” She pulls him into a hug, the bag whacking his bum. “Whoops! This is for you, it’s all kinds of food you’ll want for your cabins.”

“Oh, Mrs. H, you’re too good for me.” Louis laughs, giving her a winning smile.

“Mom,” Niall groans.

“Alright, alright, you two go.” Mrs. Horan resigns. “Drive safe, okay? No speeding.”

Niall makes a face. “You already gave me this lecture.”

“See you in a few months, Ni.” She says brightly.

“Bye Mom, see you soon!” Niall calls, hopping into the Jeep.

Louis gets into the car as well. “Seeya, Mrs. H! Have a good summer!”

“Be good to the campers!” She calls as they drive away.

Even though the car wasn’t sitting in the sun for long, the leather seats of the car feel like they’re searing Louis’s back and thighs the longer he sits. He and Niall spend the next few minutes yelping until they get used to it. Then, Louis plugs his phone into the car, puts on the playlist Niall had sent him last week. As they drive up the street, Niall puts the address for Camp Weehawken into his phone. Before either of them can say anything, Niall reaches into the bag his mom had given them and hands Louis a Red Bull. Louis takes a sip, surprised to find it already cold.

“So? How’ve you been?” Niall asks.

Louis takes another sip of his drink. “Really, really good. You?”

“Camp hasn’t even started yet and Gemma’s already texting me.” Niall waves his phone in the air. “It’s happening this year. I’m tellin’ you.”

“Yeah, no.” Louis snorts. “Gemma texted me too, about what time we should be arriving at the Hawk."

“It still counts!” Niall protests. “And we’re totally hooking up this year.”

Louis raises an eyebrow. “Niall, you’ve only ever talked to Gemma once.”

“But _look_ at her.” Niall pulls up a picture of her instagram. “I want to play with her purple hair and tell her she’s pretty every five minutes.”

“Dude.” Louis makes a face. “Chill.”

“Sorry, sorry. That was not manly. And I… am a _man_!” Niall shouts, flexing his muscles.

Louis laughs, shaking his head. “Shut up and gimme directions, Mr. Manly.”

Niall puts on a deep voice. “ _Go right at the next fork_ ,” He grumbles.

Louis cackles, takes another sip of his drink, and tells Niall that this might be their best summer yet.

Almost an hour later, they arrive at Camp Weehawken, or the Hawk, as they’ve always called it. There’s a big sign over the entrance, the same one that’s been there since they were campers all those years ago. Pine trees and cabins block the view of the lake, but Louis is willing to bet that there’s already people spread out there, soaking up the sun and enjoying the heat.

They pull into a parking spot, next to a black SUV that Louis recognizes as Jesy’s. Counselors are walking around in all directions, and even a few campers who arrived early. He and Niall hop out of the car, grabbing their things from the trunk, and then head to the Big Cabin to see where they’ll be staying for the summer. Just like it’s been the entire time they’ve been counselors (just three years), Niall and Louis are in the same cabin, right next to Harry and Liam’s. Zayn is in the cabin to their other side, with Ed. Lugging their bags to their cabin, Louis and Niall deposit their things on their beds (bunk beds; Niall called the top before Louis could say a word).

The campers staying with them are the same as well, four young guys who Louis and Niall have been friends with since they were campers. As they start unpacking their bags and filling the mini fridge with the food they’d packed, Louis’s phone goes off. It’s a text from Harry, saying that he’s running late, and not to wait up for him before dinner or anything.

“Pft.” Niall scoffs. “As if we’d wait for _him_ for _dinner_.”  

“Well-”

“Oh please, everyone in this whole camp knows that _you_ would.” Niall rolls his eyes. “It’s gonna happen this summer. You two are gonna finally get the balls to get together.”

Louis gives him a look. “Niall. Can we,” He tosses a pack of Oreos onto the table. “ _not_ talk about this?”

“Fine, fine.” Niall holds his hands up in surrender. “Let’s go find Zayn!”

They finish loading the fridge and then head next door, where Zayn and Ed are unpacking their bags as well. Zayn’s hair has been sheared short and bleached blonde, and there are two new piercings in his ears and one in his nose as well, giving him five in total, and making him look like a proper tortured artist. Ed looks the same as always, in a plain t-shirt and shorts with a big smile on his face when he sees them.

“Louis! Niall!” Zayn says brightly, pulling Niall into a big hug.

“Ed!” Louis hugs Ed, ruffling his ginger hair.

He and Zayn exchange hugs, and so do Niall and Ed, and then the four of them decide to take a walk to see what’s new around the Hawk. There are new tables in the cafeteria, nice finished wood with comfy chairs instead of the ugly red ones they used to have. A rope swing hangs in the oak tree near the lake, which Louis decides to test as soon as physically possible. The only other new thing they can spot is the big water trampoline in the middle of the lake, just far enough from the dock that they can jump on it from there.

They find Liam on their walk, and drag him along with them. Not much is different about Liam, except that he’s got slightly longer hair than the last time Louis saw him. “Anything new with you guys?” He asks.

“Niall’s determined to get with Gemma.” Louis laughs.

Niall makes a face, shoving him towards the lake. “That wasn’t something to _share_!”

Louis shrugs. “Whoops.”

“Well, Louis’s still got a thing for Harry, if you were wondering.” Niall snaps.

“Niall, do you feel like taking a swim?” Louis asks quickly.

“No, not particu- _Get away from_ -”

Louis grabs Niall around the middle and pushes him towards the lake, grinning as Niall shouts and squirms around. “Don’t move so much, you could fall.”

Behind them, Zayn, Liam, and Ed are cracking up. Slowly, Louis backs up and sets Niall on his feet. Niall punches him in the chest. “Dick.”

“Anyone else got any romance news? Is there still some unresolved sexual tension between a certain two members of this group?” Louis asks, raising his eyebrows.

If looks could kill, Louis would be dead multiple times over. “Funny, Lou, So funny.” Zayn deadpans.

“Well,” Louis shoves his hands in his pockets. “I’m still single, not that that’s surprising or anything.”

“Not really.” Liam laughs.

Campers start arriving soon, so the five of them head back to their cabins to greet their roommates for the next eleven weeks. Louis notices Harry’s black SUV in the parking lot, so he heads to Harry and Liam’s. Harry is already in there, bent over his bag, pulling some shirts out of it. He doesn’t straighten up when Louis opens the door, so Louis admires the view of his bum for a few seconds.

“I know you’re not a camper, but you can’t be Harry Styles.” He crosses his arms over his chest as Harry stands up straight to look at him. “Harry just isn’t this tall.”

Harry smiles at him, that one dimple sinking into his cheek. There’s about a five inch difference between the two of them now, and Louis has to look up to be able to see his face. His hair’s a lot longer than last summer, falling all the way down to his shoulders in dark waves. He’s wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of grey shorts, and his feet are bare.

“Louis!” He practically shouts, pulling him into a hug.

Louis yelps as he’s pulled into Harry’s arms, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and resting his head on his shoulder. Harry smells like Nautica cologne and sunscreen, like fruity gum and soap. It’s a good smell, one that Louis has always associated with the Hawk. They let go after a moment, smiling at each other as they plop down on the bed.

“How are you?” Louis asks. “I missed you, feels like I haven’t seen you in years!”

“I missed you too,” Harry nods. “I’m really, really good, yeah. What’s new with you?”

“Not much, really. Got promoted to head soccer coach, but I kinda already was.” Louis shrugs.

“I’m head yoga instructor this year!” Harry says excitedly.

Louis smiles at him. “Oh, Haz, that’s awesome!”

“I know! And I finally got my mom to try some yoga, and she loved it!” He exclaims.

Louis will always get excited about Harry’s yoga escapades, because it makes Harry happy when he’s interested, and he never wants Harry to be anything but ecstatic. “That’s great, Harry!”

“Mhm.” Harry nods as the door opens. It’s Liam, holding a clipboard and a bottle of water. “Liam!” Harry yells, enveloping Liam in his gangly limbs.

“Hey, Harry!” Liam says excitedly. “How are you?”

“I’m good, you?”

“Really great, yeah.” Liam looks to Louis. “Aren’t you supposed to be present for the arrival of your campers?”

“They’ll be okay, Niall can handle them.” Louis shrugs with one shoulder.

“Louis.” Liam says sternly.

Louis groans, heading for the door. “I’m going, I’m going.” Technically Liam is his boss, so he doesn’t have a choice.

Jumping off Harry and Liam’s little porch, Louis makes his way back to his own cabin. Zayn is already in there with the campers who stay in their cabin: Luke, Calum, Ashton, and Michael. The six of them spend a while catching up while they unpack their bags, and then the dinner bell rings, so they all head to the cafeteria.

Harry, Louis, Liam, Niall, and Zayn take their seats at the table that they’ve sat at for years, each of them haphazardly dropping their trays onto the table. Louis helps himself to his bowl of mac and cheese, and he and Harry share a bag of chips. After dinner they share an ice cream cone, and then everyone heads to the fire pits for the start of summer bonfire.

Everyone’s there, bumping shoulders and shouting greetings to friends they haven’t seen in months, catching up and sitting down in front of a bonfire. There are little tables with ingredients for s’mores at every bonfire, along with enough chairs and sofas for at least a dozen people at each. On the way to the bonfires, Louis makes a stop at Harry’s cabin and snags a hoodie, because the sun’s going down and it gets cold up there in the mountains (and because Harry smells really good).

When he gets to the bonfires, all of his friends are already seated around one of the fires, each of them holding a soda or a stick, which they’re roasting a marshmallow over the fire with. It looks like everyone around the fire is glowing, both from the bright flames and from the smiles on their faces. He takes a seat next to Harry on a loveseat, grabbing a stick and a marshmallow.

“I’m never patient enough to wait for golden brown.” Jesy complains, blowing out the flame that’s engulfed her marshmallow. “I always end up just lighting it on fire.” She says through a mouth of marshmallow.

“Same.” Louis nods, waiting for his own marshmallow to catch on fire. “It’s just easier.”

Harry gasps. “But it’s not as _good_!”

“Okay, but golden brown takes like three years to make.” Louis groans.

“But they’re so _perfect_.” Harry sings.

“Oh, stop flirting and eat your marshmallows.” Niall rolls his eyes.

Louis flips him off and shoves a marshmallow in his mouth.

“I missed you guys.” Liam says, smiling at them.

Stan blows him a kiss. “You big sap.”

“I missed you too, you bunch of assholes.” Greg says with a marshmallow in his mouth.

“Oh, Greggie, you’re too kind.” Zayn waves a hand at him and pops another piece of chocolate into his mouth.

“Hey. Quit eating all the chocolate, some of us need that for our s’mores.” Harry frowns. Zayn tosses him a chocolate bar and gives him the finger. “Thanks, pal.”

“This summer’s gonna be amazing. I can feel it.” Jesy says from across the fire.

“Oh, shut up, Jes, the only thing you can _feel_ is your elbow _breaking my ribs_!” Gemma snaps, and everyone laughs.

Louis laughs too, but he doesn’t disagree. Instead, he snuggles a little closer to Harry and gives him a little smile as his marshmallow catches on fire, taking whatever’s left of his heart along with it. A warm breeze blows through the valley and Louis is glad for it, glad for the way the wind ruffles his hair and disrupts the silence of the pine trees all around them.

The bonfires don’t end until late, and when they do, Louis and Harry join the flood of people towards their cabins. As Louis begins the walk up his cabin’s steps, Harry grabs his wrist.

“Stay with me?” He asks quietly.

“Hey, Curly, if you wanted me to sleep with you, you should’ve just asked.” Louis smirks.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Lou.”

“Of course I’ll stay, Haz.” He whispers. “Your bed’s more comfy anyway.”

He follows Harry to his cabin, toeing off his Vans as soon as he gets inside. Harry’s campers are already asleep, so the two of them are extra quiet as they climb into bed.

“You still my little spoon? Even though you’re a giraffe now?” Louis murmurs.

Harry nods, and even though he can’t see, Louis is sure he’s blushing. “Mhm.”

“They have a name for this, you know.” Louis says, fitting his chest against Harry’s back and sliding his arm around his waist. “‘s called jetpacking. When the big spoon is smaller than the little spoon.”

“I think your ego makes up for the height difference.” Harry giggles.

“I’ll pretend you didn’t say that.”

Louis knows it’s weird for two friends to fall asleep spooning, he really does. But for as long as he can remember, he and Harry have always done things like this. And even now, after months of not seeing each other, falling asleep pressed up against each other is as normal as breathing.

\--

Harry’s alarm goes off at the asscrack of dawn the next morning, and Louis scrambles back to his own cabin to get ready. Once he’s dressed in his cleats and shin guards, Louis grabs the bag of soccer balls and a pump from the rec cabin and heads to the field. It’s horribly hot out already, and it’s only nine o’clock.

Liam is already there, running laps around the field in a US Men’s Team jersey, some ugly pair of yellow shorts, and his cleats. As Louis settles himself on the sidelines to blow up the balls, Liam jogs over and starts stretching. Pulling a speaker out of his bag, Louis plugs in his phone and puts his music on shuffle. Neither of them speak as Liam regains his breath.

“Morning, sunshine.” Louis says brightly.

“Morning,” Liam pants. “I hope you brought water.”

Louis pulls a bottle out of his bag and hands it to him. “Gotcha covered. Ready for today? It’s all assessment.”

“I think we can just scrimmage with the older ones.” Liam shakes his head, draining the water. “Gimme a ball, we should get started.”

The two of them spend the next half hour putting air into soccer balls and setting up cones, and then campers begin to arrive. Their first session is with the seven to ten year-olds, and Liam and Louis breeze through it, running little drills and mini-games to assess everyone’s skill levels, just to see if they can, actually, all play together. Though they’re not the ones playing, Liam and Louis are sweating buckets by the time the first session is over.

The second session is the eleven to fourteen year-olds, so Louis and Liam split them into teams and play a scrimmage with them the entire time. When the lunch bell rings, he and Liam opt out of lunch, choosing instead to lounge in the shade with Niall and Harry and munch on the sandwiches Harry brings them.

“Can you believe how tall everyone got? ‘m starting to feel short, honestly.” Louis says through a mouthful of sandwich.

Harry laughs. “You’ve always been short, it’s just working with kids that makes you look taller.”

“Okay, I am not short.” Louis snaps. “I’m 5’9.”

“5’9! Bullshit! _I’m_ 5’9!” Niall jumps to his feet.

“Yeah, Lou, you’re not 5’9.” Liam agrees.

“Whatever, I’m not having this argument now.” Louis rolls his eyes.

Niall sits back down, taking an angry bite of his lunch. “That’s what I _thought_.”

“Oh, go fuck yourself.” Louis growls.

“Easy there, kitten. Let’s not bring out the claws.” Harry mumbles, and Louis wants to kiss him so bad it almost hurts.

When the bell rings for the last session of the day, Louis and Liam set the field up for another scrimmage. This time, it’s the fifteen to seventeen year-olds, so Liam and Louis play a full-field game, both of them playing for different teams. Louis makes sure that Liam’s team gets their ass handed to them, and when the game’s over, Liam punches him in the hip hard enough to bruise.

When the last session ends, he and Liam stay behind to  talk to their favorite campers, and then head to their cabin to grab towels for the showers. Louis sheds his tank on the way there, tossing it over his shoulder. He sees Liam looking over his new tattoos and smirks.

“Like this one?” He holds up the dagger. “Got it done in November on a trip to LA. Cool, right?”

“Yeah, man, that’s sick.” Liam nods. “I haven’t gotten any new ones in a while.” He examines his forearms.

“Did you see that one on Harry’s thigh? I wonder what it is.” Louis muses.

Liam snorts. “No, I didn’t see the one on his thigh, I wasn’t looking.”

“Oh, shut up.”

When they reach the showers, there’s already a dozen guys in there in various states of undress, so Louis pulls off his shoes, shorts, and boxers and leaves them on a bench. The whole room smells like sweat and body wash. Louis snags a shower right between Harry and Niall, singing as he turns on the water. As usual, it’s freezing.

“Shit, shit, _shit_ ,” Louis turns up the hot water, sighing in relief when it warms up.

Harry turns, raising an eyebrow. For a second, Louis thinks he’s checking him out, but then- “You’ve got a new tattoo.” Harry points to his own forearm, at the rose he got a while ago.

“Oh.” Louis looks down at his dagger. “Yeah. So do you, but I think I’d catch an eyeful looking at it.”

Harry smirks. “Shame. I think you’d have liked the one on my ass.” He says coyly, turning around to grab conditioner.

Louis, of course, looks long and hard at Harry’s ass, and, in the end, realizes that Harry just wanted him to look at his ass. He succeeded. Grabbing a bottle of shampoo, Louis lathers up his hair and keeps his eyes off Harry’s ass for the rest of the shower (most of the time). When he’s done, Louis wraps a towel around his waist, grabs his clothes, and heads back to his cabin for a nap.

Liam wakes him up when dinner’s ready, and the two of them walk to the caf together.

“You ready for movie night on Friday? I heard it’s Marvel.” Liam asks.

“That is a _lot_ of movies to show in one night.” Louis cocks his head.

Liam shakes his head. “Nah, it’s just Cap one and two and both Avengers movies.” He explains.

“Oh _sweet_.” Louis rubs his hands together. “What do you think of Zayn’s hair?”

Liam’s cheeks turn a shade pinker. “I like it, what do you think of the nose piercing?”

“I think it makes him look pretty badass.” Louis says. “And I’m sure it makes you want to kiss his nose.”

“Lou, don’t start that.”

“I’m just saying, he’s totally into you too.” Louis holds his hands up in surrender. “Just ask him out already.”

“Lou, Liam!” Someone calls.

Louis turns. Zayn is running towards them, holding something big and gray in his hands. “Zayn!” Louis grins, winking at Liam.

“Hey, Zee!” Liam smiles at him.

“Check this out, I found an old Polaroid in the lost and found. It’s got film, but I’m only gonna use if for important stuff.” Zayn says excitedly.

“Sick,” Louis reaches for it, but Zayn pulls away and stops walking.

“Liam.” Zayn calls.

Both of them turn around, and then grin when they see Zayn holding the camera up to his face. Zayn snaps the picture, and Louis can feel his cheeks heating up.

He cocks his head, laughing. “You’re a sap, Zayn Malik.”

“C’mon, let’s get to dinner before someone hears you saying that.” Zayn waves the picture at them.

Laughing, the three of them make their way to the cafeteria and take their seats at their usual table with everyone else. Ed, Harry, and Niall are already there, recalling stories of their first days while they munch on grilled chicken and hot dogs.

“Oh, god,” Louis steals a bite of Harry’s mac and cheese. “I had a kid trip over his laces and fall right on his face, got right back up.”

Ed holds up his hand. There’s a large, purple bruise over his knuckles.”I was walking behind a kid playing the drums, and he brought a stick back, and broke it. _On my hand_.”

“Oh, _god_ , that looks painful.” Liam grabs his hand from across the table and examines it.

“Did you go to the infirmary? You could’ve broken something.” Harry says, and he looks so genuinely concerned and worried that Louis wants to kiss him.

Ed shakes his head. “It’ll be fine by next week.”

“How’re you gonna play? You have to be able to show the kiddies the strings and stuff.” Zayn points out.

“Niall can do it, right?”

Niall puffs out his chest and nods. “I got it.”

“One of the older kids decided to do a nude painting on a gigantic canvas, and I didn’t see ‘til he was like halfway through.” Zayn laughs. “I had to cover it up quick, so I dunked my hands in primer paint and covered it in white.”

“Oh, boy.” Louis snorts.

“Shame, it was a good painting, too.” Zayn shakes his head.

Harry grins. “Well, during one of my classes today, I lost my balance and fell while doing the _tree pose_ , of all things.” He laughs, looking around.

No one else laughs, because none of them have any idea what Harry’s talking about.

“Oh, come on.” Harry frowns. “Tree pose? No?”

“Sorry, Harry, we don’t know anything about yoga.” Liam laughs.

Harry’s pouting now. “Well maybe you’d understand if you _came to a session_ , you jerks.” He hisses.

“Harry, darling.” Louis says, putting on a winning smile. “There is no way in heaven or on earth that I’m going to one of your yoga sessions.”

Niall snorts. “Yeah dude, there’s no way I’m doing yoga with you.”

“Fine, fine.” Harry sighs, looking down dejectedly at his food.

Louis and the other boys share a look, and then Zayn sighs loudly and says, “When’s your emptiest session?”

And so that’s how Louis ends up walking to the yoga grounds on Thursday with a blue yoga mat (Jesy's) tucked under his arm and a water bottle in his hand. He and Niall are both equally unwilling to enjoy this, so they stomp towards the lake with scowls and bad attitudes.

The times for sessions of each activity change every day, and of course, the only time all of them were free just _had_ to be the earliest session possible. Right now, the only other sessions currently taking place are like… rowing and track. Louis would rather do yoga for _hours_ than do one minute of either of those.

Harry and Zayn are already there when they arrive, getting ready. Zayn is sitting on his yoga mat with his legs folded, and Harry is standing on one foot with his hands pressed together like he’s praying. When he catches Zayn’s eye, Louis raises his eyes and glances at Harry. Zayn just shrugs. Settling his mat where he knows he’ll get a good view of Harry’s ass, Louis puts his water bottle next to it and mimics Zayn, mentally preparing himself for an hour and a half of pure torture.

Despite Louis’s unwillingness to admit it, the yoga ends up to be really calming. More than once, Louis ends up doing a pose wrong, and Harry’s more than willing to get up close and personal to show him how to fix it. He leaves the session half-asleep and half-hard.

Louis and Liam head to the soccer fields for the next two sessions, skip lunch, and then head to the lake for some swimming before all the campers get there after their last sessions. Niall and Ed join them, and the four of them spend a while having chicken fights and trying to drown each other (almost). After a while, Louis heads back to the sand and settles down for a nap.

When Louis wakes up, someone is playing with his hair, and there’s warm air blowing onto his neck every time they breathe. There’s hardly anyone at the lake anymore, as the sun is going down and everyone’s probably at dinner. He turns and sees Harry smiling at him, wearing only his tiny yellow swim trunks and that stupidly endearing hat.

“Hi,” Louis mumbles, yawning. He turns onto his back, and ends up almost on top of Harry. Neither of them move.

“Hello.” Harry smiles at him. “Did you have fun this morning? Was it calming?”

“Actually, it really was.” He nods. “I had a pretty good time, I feel very de-stressed.”

Harry laughs. “Well, as long as you’re feeling good, that’s all that really matters”

“I mean, obviously.”

Harry just rolls his eyes. “‘re you sore? I could help you stretch.”

“Mm, normally I’d never resist an opportunity for you to show me some yoga techniques, but I think the lake is calling my name.” Louis says, pulling himself to his feet.

He sprints for the water, and is tackled around the middle by Harry as soon as his feet touch the wet sand. Finding himself being hauled onto Harry’s shoulder, Louis yelps as he gets very up-close and person with a view of Harry’s arse. For a bit of payback, Louis gives his butt a squeeze and cackles when Harry shrieks and throws him into the water.

Liam calls his name, and Louis looks over. Liam, Niall, Zayn, Ed, Stan, Gemma, Jesy and a few others are sitting on the deck together. Still laughing and pushing each other, Harry and Louis swim over, and Zayn and Liam haul them out of the water. They sit on the edge of the deck with their friends, talking about summer, and movie night, and the pool party on Saturday.

Eventually Louis squats behind Harry and pushes him in, laughing hard as he topples into the water. Standing up, Louis clutches at his stomach while he laughs. Suddenly there are hands pushing him towards the water, and Louis loses his footing and falls in.

Landing almost on top of Harry, Louis sputters and coughs as he tries to get the water out of his nose. Harry pulls him up, his big hands engulfing Louis’s waist. Looking up, Louis holds back the laugh that threatens to overtake him and sees that Harry’s staring at him. So Louis stares back, and then they’re just staring at each other, waiting for someone to do _something_ , anything.

And then everyone’s in there, pushing each other around and splashing water into each other’s mouths. Liam and Zayn are the champions of the chicken fights, and and Gemma hands-down winds the front flip competition on the water trampoline. They only pull themselves out of the water when they’re too cold to stay in any longer.

All of them head to the showers, and then stumble back to their beds. Louis makes Harry give him a piggyback ride back, and then asks him to stay with him that night. The two of them climb into Louis’s bed and fall asleep almost immediately.

\--

The next morning, both Louis and Harry’s alarms don’t go off, and they’re late to their sessions. Louis, Harry, Niall, Luke, Ashton, Calum, and Michael all scramble to get ready and make it to where they need to be.

After his classes, when he’s showering up, Liam reminds him of movie night tonight. He says that all the employees are getting drunk and watching the Captain America and Avengers movies, so when Louis’s done his shower, he heads back to his cabin to get ready. Once he’s dressed in a plain blue t-shirt, a pair of joggers, and his black Vans, Louis and Niall head to the rec cabin.

The first Captain America is already on, and Louis is thankful that they’re there in time to see Chris Evans with his shirt off. At first, Louis and Niall claim spots next to each other on one of the couches, but when Gemma comes in, Louis moves to sit with Harry so Niall can sit with Gemma.

Harry pulls him under a Captain America blanket and tangles their legs together, mumbling a sleepy hello as Louis sits down. People are passing around shots and mixed drinks and other hard stuff, but Louis sticks to beer. He and Harry share it, passing it back and forth as they discuss their favorite characters and couples.

The first Avengers movie is on next, and Louis spends most of the time on his phone, but when Cap 2 comes on, Louis is fully engrossed. At least four people start crying towards the end of the movie, including Niall (but that might just be because Gemma’s rubbing his back). Once it’s over, everyone stands up and takes a stretch, and one of the counselors decides that everyone has to take a shot while they try to find a version of the latest Avengers movie online that isn’t horrible quality.

By the time they get the movie started, pretty much everyone is drunk. Because of this, the movie is a lot more exciting than it would’ve been sober. It’s almost 3am when it ends, all of the counselors stumbling back to their cabins and flopping into bed. Harry comes with him, pulling off his t-shirt before sinking into Louis’s bed.

“Mm, you’re pretty when you’re sleeping.” Harry mumbles.

“You’re pretty all the time.” Louis says, probably louder than he should’ve, as the other boys are sleeping.

There’s a pause. “‘m tired.”

“So sleep.”

They sleep in late, not getting out of bed until almost noon. Louis has a text from Niall saying to come down to the beach when they wake up, so Louis sends Harry back to his cabin to get dressed. After pulling on a pair of trunks and a tank top, Louis shoves a towel and a can of Red Bull into his bag, shoves his feet into a pair of flip-flops, and makes his way over to Harry’s.

He doesn’t bother to knock on the door, just walks right in. Harry turns around and smiles at him, one of those easy smiles that makes Louis want to melt into a puddle of goo. Perhaps, if Louis’s life was some cliché teen movie where everything worked out perfectly, he’d tell Harry how he feels, tell him that he’s felt this way since they were sixteen and eighteen, that he thinks he’s beautiful and wonderful and kind, that he wants to kiss him until they forget their names.

But this is not a cliché teen movie, and Louis knows he’d be a fool to do that, so instead, he tosses his bag on the floor and sits on the bungee chair as he says hello. Harry’s shirt is tossed over his shoulder a black and white tank top that matches his black and white floral swim trunks. Once he’s ready, Harry makes Louis spray him down with sunscreen, but the smell gets so strong in the little cabin that they have to run out before they suffocate.

It’s scorching hot outside, hot enough they they’re sweating way before they get to the beach. When they do arrive, they drop their things next to Liam’s stuff (they know it’s his because Liam is the only person in the whole camp to use an umbrella) and then sprint into the water. Louis throws himself onto Harry’s back, wrapping his legs around his waist and trying to pull him into the water.

They spend the day on the beach, swimming and tanning and taking occasional naps, and when they’re done, they head to the pool for the annual camp pool party. Niall and Bressie smuggle in vodka and get almost all of the counselors (and a few of the older campers) drunk off their asses, and an hour into the party they’re organizing a volleyball tournament, with the first prize being the pick of the movie for the next movie night.

Niall’s team squashes Louis’s team, with promises that they’re watching the Harry Potter movies next time.

Louis gets very handsy when he’s drunk, and he should’ve known better than to make his way over to Harry while he’s shirtless and wet. A smile appears on Harry’s face as Louis walks over, and he’s a lot more sober than Louis is but Louis doesn’t care, not really. When he reaches him, Louis wraps his arms around his waist and leans his head against his chest.

“You’re warm.” He mumbles.

“And you’re drunk.” Harry laughs brightly, his chuckles vibrating through his chest and giving Louis chills.

“That is a very real possibility.” Louis shrugs. “What time ‘s it?”

“Almost one, why? Time for bed yet?” Harry asks, and Louis can hear the smile in his voice.

Louis looks up at him, narrowing his eyes. “I’m not leaving if you’re not.”

“Well Niall and I were about to head back.” Harry says.

“Well then so am I.”

The two of them find Niall and tell him that they’re leaving, and then make their way back to their cabins. Louis barely notices when Harry doesn’t come in, he’s too busy changing into something comfy and slides between the sheets. Complaining that he doesn’t want to climb up the ladder, Niall flops into bed with Louis and they fall asleep.

**Week 4 of 11**

They’ve fallen into a nice routine to their days now. In the mornings, the alarm on Louis’s phone will go off, and he, Niall, and the boys will drag themselves out of bed to get ready. Once he’s got his cleats on, Louis will jog over to the soccer fields and start their classes for the day. When the lunch bell rings, he and Liam will make their way to the cafeteria and relish in the air conditioning while they eat. After lunch they’ll finish their last class, and then head to the beach for some swimming and tanning.

After the beach, they’ll head to the showers, and then head back to their cabins to relax. Some nights they’ll watch movies or play FIFA, but most nights they’ll sit on the porch with a few beers and listen to music while they chat. Every other Friday there’s a movie night in the rec room, and on the weeks between, there’s air hockey tournaments.

On this particular Friday, Louis finds himself slipping on the wet floors in the shower and landing right on his ass. Groaning loudly, Louis throws his head back, yelping as it smacks against the tile wall. Everyone around him starts cackling, everyone except for Harry.

“Need a hand?” Harry asks, offering him help up along with a small smile.

Louis takes his hand, hoping the blush on his cheeks isn’t too embarrassing. “Thanks.” He mutters, letting Harry pull him to his feet.

They end up with their faces just inches away from each other, chests so close that Louis can feel the heat radiating off Harry’s body. All too soon, Louis remembers that they’re both _naked_ , and that they’re surrounded by their friends and coworkers and that now is not the time to address the palpable sexual tension between them.

Stepping back, Louis mumbles a thank you to Harry before becoming completely engrossed in washing his hair.

Later that night, during the third movie of their Harry Potter marathon in the rec cabin, Louis and Zayn catch sight of Niall and Gemma making out on one of the armchairs. Silently, and with a deadly look on his face, Zayn pulls a ten dollar bill out of his wallet, walks over to Liam, and slaps it into his outstretched hand. Liam laughs, smacking Zayn’s ass while he makes his way back to the couch with Louis.

It’s just past midnight when they start the fourth and final movie in their marathon, and Louis is glad when Harry asks him to take a walk with him and skip the movie. A few people shout things at them as he and Harry walk out, telling them to use protection and stupid things like that. Louis gives them the finger as he shuts the door behind them. As they walk outside, Louis grabs Harry’s hoodie from where it’s draped over his shoulder and pulls it on.

“It’s not even cold,” Harry groans.

“That’s cause you’re a human space heater.” Louis pulls the hood over his head, taking in the smell of cologne and sunscreen that he’s come to associate with Harry.

“Is that so?” Harry laughs, bumping his shoulder as they walk through the trees and towards the beach.

Louis nods. “Of course, why else would I have you stay with me every night? It gets too cold in the AC all the time.”

“So you’re _using_ me?” Harry asks, feigning shock.

“It’s not you, it’s me.” He puts a hand on his chest, sighing dramatically.

“Dick.” Harry hisses.

A laugh slips past Louis’s lips. “Ass.”

“I don’t think I would’ve made it through another Harry Potter, so thanks for coming with me.” Harry says.

“I might’ve started swinging if I had to hear Perrie saying any more of those lines, honestly.” Louis shoves his hands into the pockets of his shorts.

“You mean you _don’t_ want to hear her quote every line?” Harry gasps.

Louis rolls his eyes. “No, I can’t say that I do.”

There’s a pause in conversation as they reach the sand, each of them ducking down to pull off their shoes and socks. They leave them at the edge of the sand and keep walking towards the water. Louis’s glad he wore shorts, as he doesn’t have to waste time rolling up his jeans. Instead he lets the water wash over his bare feet, sighing as it flows over his heated skin.

The beach is beautiful at night, the mountains lit up by the moonlight and reflecting on the lake. It looks like a painting, like something he’d see in one of those museums Harry likes.

“‘s it cold?” Harry asks, coming up behind him.

“Nah, not too bad.” Louis shrugs. “Feels kinda good, actually.”

“Got your phone on you?”

Louis raises an eyebrow. “Try to throw me in and I’ll break your nose.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Phone’s charging in my cabin.” Louis mutters. kicking some water towards Harry’s silhouette.

Harry yelps and jumps out of the way, and ends up splashing himself more. “I hate you.”

“Love you too, sweet cheeks.” Louis grins.

Taking a step towards him, Harry punches his shoulder, but not hard enough to hurt. “I can’t believe I ever missed you.”

“Don’t worry. I didn’t miss you at all.” Louis jabs Harry’s side.

“Really though,” Harry says. “I did miss you a lot.”

Louis smiles at him in the darkness. “Me too, Curly. Missed your ugly mug.”

Neither of them say anything for a while, they just stand there, ankle-deep in the lake, listening as the breeze blows through the trees and the water washes over the sand in the tiniest of waves. The water feels a lot warmer now than it did before, and it probably wouldn’t even be that bad to be thrown in. There isn’t a cloud in the sky, like every star out there has come out to say hello to the mountains.

Louis looks over at Harry, at the curve of his jaw and the wildness of his hair. There’s a small smile on Harry’s face, and he gives Louis a wink as he runs a hand through his hair. Smiling back, Louis pulls the hood of Harry’s sweatshirt off his head and shakes out his hair so it isn’t crazy.

“Any plans for when the summer’s over?” Harry asks after a while.

Louis wrinkles his nose. “‘ve got a job lined up as a barista at a place near school, but that’s it. You?”

“‘m working at a bookshop near my dorm.” Harry yawns. “Every Tuesday I get to pick out a free book to keep, and I’m allowed to take home and read whatever I want, as long as I bring it back.”

“You win.” He says, rolling his eyes at the thought of making coffee for fussy customers all the time.

When Louis gets sick of the sand between his toes (not really sick of it, he could never get tired of that feeling), he and Harry walk up and sand and onto one of the docks. The wood is worn and warm, and Louis hopes he’s not getting splinters walking on it barefoot. He and Harry sit with their feet hanging off the edge, toes just barely grazing the water as they swing their legs back and forth.

“‘re we gonna see each other? After summer is over?” Harry asks after a while.

Louis cocks his head. “You mean are we gonna disappear back into our lives like we always do?”

“I don’t want to.” Harry mumbles.

“You don’t want to go back home?” One of Louis’s eyebrows goes up.

“I don’t want you to disappear.”

“Oh.” That changes things. “Well lucky for you, I’m not going anywhere, babe.”

There’s a pause. “Actually, no. We’re going to bed.” Harry stands.

Louis stands too, yawning. “Yours or mine?”

“Mine, bed’s bigger and you know it.”

“Yeah, but I’m smaller than you, that has to count for something.”

“Yeah, I’d say about 5’7.”

“Harry I am 5’9, measure me right goddamn now.”

“I’ll get a tape measurer.”

“Oh, pl- Get off me, I do not want your octopus limbs all over me, _stop that_ , you heathen-”

“You love when I do this.”

“I cannot tell a lie.”

**Week 6 of 11**

One Sunday, a bunch of counselors decide to take a hike up one of the mountains. There’s a big group of them, probably about two dozen. Perrie and Jesy are in front, both of them claiming to be professional hikers, and refuse to let anyone else lead. Behind them is Ed, who’s holding a small speaker and blasting chillwave through the forest, and then there’s Niall and Gemma, who are holding hands and laughing about something.

Harry and Louis are all the way at the back, each of them in very different conditions. While Louis complains about sweating buckets and how much he’d rather be at the beach, Harry talks about how positive the vibes of this forest are, how pretty the sun looks through the trees and how he wishes he’d brought a camera. It’s nauseating.

“Harry, shut _up_.” Louis groans.

“Really, though, look around! I can feel all the clean energy seeping into my skin.” Harry says, looking around.

Louis rolls his eyes yet again. “I hate when you get like this.”

“Kinda makes me wanna do some yoga.” Harry frowns.

“Here we are!” Perrie yells from the front.

“Holy shit.” Harry says, finally sounding like himself again as he looks up.

Louis narrows his eyes. He can see that they’re at the top of the mountain, but he’s too short to see the view just yet. When they actually reach the summit, it’s like all the breath’s been stolen from his lungs. The entire valley is spread out below them, all of the trees and cabins tiny enough to be toys. Sunshine is reflecting brightly off the lake and making it sparkle, and, as hot as it may be, there’s still snow on a few of the mountaintops.

Everyone starts pulling out their phones to take pictures, so Louis does the same, snapping a shot of the lake with the mountains in the background. He makes Bressie take a picture of him and Harry afterwards, which he makes his wallpaper (this earns him a lot of shit from Niall and Zayn, both of whom he threatens to throw off the mountain).

Somebody pulls out a frisbee and starts a game of catch, which soon turns into an almost deadly game of keep-away. Niall ends up scraping his knee pretty badly on a rock, and that cuts their hike a little shorter than it would’ve been previously. On their way back down, when Niall’s complaining gets to be a bit much, Louis stomps over to Niall, stands in front of him, and motions for him to get on his back. Niall does, unfortunately.

Once he’s gotten Niall to the infirmary, Louis walks down to the beach, where he knows everyone is. As soon as he gets there he rips off his shirt and dives in. The next hour or so is spent in there, doing handstands and dunking everyone underwater and splashing around. After that, Louis climbs up to Harry’s towel and falls asleep.

As soon as he wakes up he knows something has gone horribly wrong.

The sun is going down, but Louis is too hot, way hotter than he should be. He picks his face up from where it’s laying on the towel and looks up, groaning as his skin shifts, and then he realizes what this terribly warm feeling is: sunburn. He’s got one hell of a sunburn.

Everyone around him’s asleep, including Harry, so Louis contains his groans of pain as he gets up so he doesn’t wake up anyone. Grabbing his shoes, Louis walks to the showers, glad to be under the cold water. Once he’s all clean, Louis wraps himself in a towel and heads back to his cabin, where he turns the AC up all the way and climbs into bed in just his boxers. It takes a while to fall asleep, as it feels like he’s in an oven or something, but eventually Louis goes under.

The door opens a few hours later, startling Louis into consciousness. He looks up, letting out a groan as his sore skin moves, and sees Harry standing there, dressed in only white exercise shorts and a pair of flip flops, holding a drugstore bag and a bottle of water. There’s a headband holding his hair back and a smile on his face. Louis smiles back, wondering what he’s doing here.

“Hi.” Harry says, picking up Louis’s laptop from where it was charging.

“Greetings.” Louis mutters, pulling the sheets over his face. “Not to be rude, but why are you here?”

Harry shrugs. “Niall said you were horribly sunburnt, so I ran out and bought some ice cream and aloe, and I figured we could watch a movie while you get better?”

“Oh, I know what this is.” Louis nods. “You’re nursing me back to health, okay.”

A laugh bubbles out of Harry’s mouth. “Something like that.”

“Yeah, good luck.”

Harry sits on the bed parallel to Louis’s, flipping his laptop open. “Ooh, no password,” He says as he begins tapping away on the keys. “Risky.”

“‘s not like I have anything to hide.” Louis shrugs, regretting the movement immediately.

“No? Not even your stash of shirtless Iron Man pictures?” Harry raises an eyebrow.

“I believe those would be on Liam’s computer, actually. Mine’s filled with David Beckham.” Louis jokes.

“Oh, of course. Shoulda known.” Harry laughs.

Louis watches Harry as he searches something on the computer. “What’re we watching?”

“I was thinking either Fellowship of the Ring or Two towers, which one? Or we could do a marathon of Twin Peaks, you know how I love young Kyle MacLachlan.”

“Oh, yes, Twin Peaks. Nothing says recovery more than watching a murder mystery set high in the mountains while high in the mountains.” Louis decides.

Harry laughs again, plugging Louis’s laptop into the projector and setting it up. “I’m going to kiss whoever’s idea it was to bring the projector.”

“Well, it’s Luke’s, but it was my idea.” Louis grins. “Pucker up.”

“In your dreams, Tomlinson.”

In Louis’s dreams indeed.

Harry starts the show, and pulls a bottle of aloe out of the drugstore bag as the eerie music starts. “We must cover you in aloe first.”

“Oh, Jesus.” Louis groans.

“Actually, I’m just Harry, but that works too.” Harry sits on the bed beside him. “Where’s it the worst?”

“My back and shoulders.” Louis rolls over, rests his head on his arms. “And my neck.”

Harry pulls the sheets down and sucks in a breath through his teeth.

“That bad, huh?” Louis asks.

One of Harry’s hands splays across Louis’s back. “You’re so hot.”

“Ooh, tell me again.” He purrs.

A bright laugh rings through the cabin. “Yes, you’re attractive, but your skin is also unnaturally warm. Which worries the mother in me.”

“The _mother_ in you?” Louis laughs. Harry’s legs straddle Louis’s bum and he sits down on him.

“Mhm. Annie taught me well.” Harry says proudly. Louis hears him uncap the bottle. “Right, so this is gonna be a little cold. And it’s also gonna be a little like a massage.”

“Bring it on, sweet cheeks.” Louis closes his eyes, taking a deep breath to prepare himself.

A little yelp of surprise pops out of his mouth as two cold hands press on his shoulder blades. They slide across his overheated skin, spreading the aloe all over. It feels amazing, both Harry’s hands and the aloe, and Louis lets out a moan of relief into his arms. Harry’s fingers tickle him as they work their way up to his neck, and Louis giggles and jerks his hips to unsettle Harry where he’s sitting on Louis’s ass.

When he’s done, Harry lays on his side next to Louis on the far side of the bed. Louis focuses his attention to the show, moving his head back when Harry’s fingers start to comb through his hair. When the aloe dries, Louis turns on his side as well, and Harry’s hand smooths over the curves of Louis’s waist and hip as they watch. It’s enough to have Louis wanting to pin Harry down and kiss him until they’re bruised, but instead, he pretends it’s not affecting him in the slightest.

They spend a while watching Twin Peaks, sharing the ice cream that Harry brought (cookies ‘n cream, bless him) with one spoon. They watch until both of them are half asleep and can’t bring themselves to pay attention anymore. Then, when Harry’s blunt nails scratch gently at Louis’s back, he flinches away so hard he nearly falls off the bed.

“Ow! I’m severely sunburnt _don’t scratch my back_!” He yells, grabbing the post of the bunk bed to stay on.

“Oh no!” Harry’s laughing but he sounds sincere. “I’m sorry, shit, I’m so sorry, here, I’ll put on more aloe-” He blubbers, all in a rush.

“Calm down, it wasn’t that bad.” Louis pulls Harry’s hands away from where he’s reaching for the aloe and places one of his hands on his waist. It’s big and warm and Louis never wants it to leave.

“You sure? It’s probably a good time to put some more on.” Harry’s hand moves to Louis’s belly and pokes it gently.

Louis sighs, rolling onto his back. Harry smiles at him. “I’d rather sleep, honestly. That okay?” He asks, yawning.

“Course, Lou.” He nods. “We can get back to this in the morning.” He motions to the TV.

“I’ll turn it off.” Louis says, standing. He wishes he hadn’t, as it makes his skin hurt, but it’s probably good for him to be vertical after all these hours of being horizontal, even if it’s just for a few minutes.

“I feel bad.” Harry yawns. “Making you do any work. ‘m supposed to be making you better.”

Louis turns off the projector and his laptop and climbs back into bed. “You are.” He says, rolling into Harry’s waiting arms.

One of Harry’s hands moves to Louis’s back to see how warm he is. “You’re still too hot.” Harry frowns.

“And I still feel like I was in an oven for three days.” Louis shrugs.

Harry rolls his eyes at him, then looks around. “What’s the best way for us to sleep? So it doesn’t mess with your sunburn?”

Louis frowns, thinking. “Probably something like this.” He says, looking at the way they’re facing each other on their sides.

“‘ve got a better idea.”

In one swift motion, Harry turns onto his back and pulls Louis on top of him, so that they’re still chest to chest but now they’re really pressed up against one another. Their faces are inches away from each other, so close that Louis can smell the ice cream on Harry’s breath. And then they’re laughing, so hard and so genuinely that their chests are shaking against each other, grinning until their cheeks hurt.

When they’re done, Louis puts his head down on Harry’s chest and falls asleep to the rhythmic rising and falling of his steady breaths.

Niall and the campers probably sneak in eventually and go to sleep, but Louis doesn’t notice, and they’re gone in the morning, so it doesn’t really matter.

\--

In the morning, Louis finds himself laying on his side, curled into Harry’s chest with his head tucked under his chin. One of Harry’s hands is draped over Louis’s waist, big and warm and comforting. Louis shifts a bit to see if he’s still burnt, and surprise- he is. Severely. It stings when me moves, and he sucks in a breath through his teeth that seems to rouse Harry.

Harry takes in a big breath, opening two big green eyes. A small smile breaks over his face when he looks at Louis, and it makes Louis want to melt into a puddle of goo. There’s hair all over his face, and he looks like a lion cub that’s just grown his mane.

“Morning.” Harry yawns.

Louis smiles back at him. “Good morning.”

“I’m getting up, lemme out.” Harry moves to get out of bed, and Louis wraps his legs around his waist.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He laughs, wrapping his arms around him as well.

“Brushing my teeth and getting us breakfast, lemme out.” Harry groans. He digs his fingers into Louis’s sides, making him squeal and let go.

Louis narrows his eyes at him. “Only if you bring some back for me.”

Harry stands, grabbing one of Louis’s shirts off the floor. It’s a t-shirt, one the Hawk gave away at the end of the summer a few years ago that Louis only wears to bed. “Obviously I’m bringing it back, you idiot. I’ll be back in ten minutes, and then we’re putting more aloe on!”

The door swings shut behind Harry, and Louis flops back against the pillows. After a minute he pulls himself out of bed and stretches, groaning a bit at his sore skin. Turning the air conditioner up a little higher, Louis turns around and lets the cold air blow on his sunburn for a moment. He takes his laptop from Calum’s bed and brings it back to his own, leaning his sore back up against the pillows and flipping it open.

By the time Harry gets back, Louis is a third of the way through an episode of Twin Peaks. There’s a tray of food in his hands, and he’s singing as he walks in. “I come bearing strawberries and Nutella.”

“Oh, you can have my heart, Harry Styles. Gimme that Nutella.” Louis says, sliding to the floor and folding his legs in front of him.

Harry puts the tray in front of Louis and sits across from him, grinning. “I thought of everything.”

Louis looks down. Harry’s right, everything really is there. A big bowl of halved strawberries sits in one corner, right next to a bowl filled with Nutella (there’s a big machine that pumps it out like a soft ice cream machine; it’s the best thing the Hawk’s ever invested in). Alongside the Nutella is a plate with a bunch of Ritz crackers in perfect little stacks (Louis could kiss Harry; he loves Nutella on Ritz) with two plastic knives next to them for spreading, and then there’s a few bananas on the plate as well. The final things on the tray are two waffles, already spread with Nutella and covered in strawberries that are sliced thin.

“You,” Louis dips a strawberry in Nutella and shoves it in his mouth. “are way too good to me.”

Harry spreads Nutella onto a cracker with one of the knives and makes a little sandwich. “Only the best for my lovely sunburned Louis.”

Louis makes a face like he’s thinking. “‘Harry’s Lovely Louis’. I like the sound of that, gotta be honest.”

“Me too.” Harry laughs, peeling one of the bananas. “Nana?” He holds half of one out to Louis.

“You did not just call that a nana. You didn’t.” Louis shakes his head. “Get out of my cabin and never come back.”

“Who would bring you nutritious breakfasts like this if I left? Hmm?” Harry takes an aggressive bite of his banana. “The answer is no one. No one can take care if you like I can.”

“You sound like my mother.” Louis scoffs, snatching the other half of Harry’s banana and dipping it in Nutella. “Also we might need more of this.”

“I know you keep a jar in here, Louis, I’ve known you long enough to be aware of that.” Harry rolls his eyes.

Louis frowns. “Something wrong with my love for Nutella, Harry?”

“No, of course not.” Harry shakes his head. “We gonna watch Twin Peaks or waste our time talking?”

“I’ll set it up.” Louis makes to get up, but Harry puts his hands on his shoulders and pushes him gently back down.

“Nope, no unnecessary moving for you,” He sings. “I’m supposed to be nursing you back to health, remember?”

Louis giggles, reaching back to gently scratch an itchy part of his back. “Ooh. Remind me not to scratch.”

“I wouldn’t have thought I would have to, Louis. That’s a stupid thing to do with sunburn.” Harry says slowly, like he’s mulling it over. “That was mean. Sorry.”

“You’re a dork.” Louis laughs. “Put on something happy, I don’t wanna watch more mysteries.”

Harry puts a hand on his chin like he’s thinking. “Ooh, good idea. ‘s been too long since I’ve watched a good rom com.”

“Which one are you feeling?” Louis asks, popping another strawberry into his mouth.

“I’m thinking Notting Hill?” Harry suggests.

“I like it.” Louis says, nodding. “Do it.”

While Harry sets up the movie, Louis sets up the pillows and blanket so the two of them can lean up against the edge of the bed with the pillows behind them and a blanket over their shoulders. The movie starts, and Harry sits next to Louis just as Louis reaches for the waffles. He hands one to Harry, who takes it and scooches closer, and then they turn their attention to Hugh Grant and Julia Roberts. They munch on their Nutella while they watch the movie, eventually pushing the tray away and falling asleep on top of each other while still upright.

By the time they wake up, the dinner bell is ringing, and they’ve slept away most of the daylight. Harry tells Louis to pick another movie while he brings their breakfast back and runs to get dinner, so Louis grabs his laptop and starts browsing. He settles on the Fellowship of the Ring, because Harry suggested it last night and Louis knows it’s his favorite.

Dinner turns out to be grilled chicken and fresh corn, which both of them devour as quickly as they can. When the sun starts to go down, Harry suggests they take a walk and get some ice cream from the cafeteria. Louis agrees, glad to get out of this cabin for a bit. Harry borrows one of Louis’s hoodies, and Louis pulls on a pair of joggers and a tank top, and they set out into the waning sunlight.

It’s still warm out, but not warm enough to make Louis wish he’d worn shorts. The walk to the cafeteria is quiet, neither of them saying anything the whole way there. Louis keeps stealing quick glances at Harry while they walk, committing every line of his face to memory as best as he can, because eventually the summer will be over, and he won’t see Harry for god knows how long.

Even now, in a hoodie that’s too small and unruly hair that’s threatening to break the headband holding it back, Harry’s still one of the most beautiful people Louis’s ever seen. He wants to hold him close and kiss every inch of his skin, memorize it all and map it out so he’ll never forget it.

It’d be easier not to love Harry so much if he wasn’t so damn _wonderful_ all the time. As soon as he heard Louis wasn’t feeling well he drove out to a convenience store to get him ice cream and aloe, who does that? It’s all very frustrating, if Louis’s being completely honest. Harry is very frustrating.

“What’re you thinking about?” Harry asks as they walk down the steps of the cafeteria cabin, ice cream cones in hand. Louis can feel his eyes on him, but he keeps his eyes locked on the trees.

Louis licks at his ice cream. “How much I hate bein’ sunburnt. Where d’you think everyone is?”

Harry looks around. “Maybe the rec cabin? Actually no, it’s Sunday, they’re not getting drunk if we have classes tomorrow.”

“I wouldn’t put that past Niall.”

“Nah, he’s probably with Gemma.” Harry scoffs. “They’re _disgusting_.”

Louis raises his eyebrows. “Oh? So they’re official now?”

“I’d hope so, for the amount of time they spend together.” Harry says through his ice cream. “Also you’re dripping.”

Louis glances at his ice cream. Harry’s right, little streams of vanilla ice cream have dripped down his hands. Cleaning them up with his tongue, Louis glances at Harry as they walk. “What’re you thinking about?”

“How much I wish I got vanilla.” Harry whines, looking longingly at Louis’s ice cream cone.

Louis rolls his eyes, holding the ice cream out to him. “ _Here_ , you dork.”

Harry gasps, looking at Louis with heart eyes that’d give the emoji a run for its money. “I love you more than anything on this earth.” He sings, taking the ice cream and handing Louis his.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’m the best person you’ve ever met, you don’t have to say it.” Louis shrugs indifferently.

“You’re the best person I’ve ever met.” Harry says with a mouth full of ice cream, and Louis laughs loudly.

“I know, I know.” Louis gives him a winning smile. “Thank you, you’re too kind.”

A warm breeze blows through the trees. “Just for your amazing act of kindness, I’ll be the big spoon tonight. I know how you like to be cuddled.”

“I dunno, Harry. That’s a big sacrifice for you.” Louis gasps. “Dunno if I can steal the little spoon from you.”

“It’d be my pleasure to be your big spoon, Louis.” Harry does a dramatic little bow.

“Well then finish that ice cream and let’s get to the spooning, Styles.”

\--

Monday is much better. Louis’s sunburn is a lot better, and he can tell as soon as he wakes up. He is, as promised, the little spoon, laying in Harry’s warm embrace like he was made to be there. Niall and the boys are still in the cabin, all in various stages of consciousness. With a gentle elbow that looks like an accident, Louis nudges Harry awake.

Niall’s phone begins to ring, and all of them groan. Untangling a leg from the sheets, Louis kicks at Niall’s mattress between two planks of wood. “Hey! Niall! Pick up your fucking phone before I throw it out the window.”

“Alright, alright, chill.” Niall says from above them. He picks up the phone, only speaking for a minute before hanging up and saying excitedly, “It’s too hot for classes, so we get the day off!”

“ _No way_.” Luke shouts into his pillow.

“Louis, Harry, get your swim trunks on, we’re going to the beach.” Niall says, jumping to the floor.

Niall’s ass lands right in front of Louis’s face, and he groans.

“Get your butt out of my face, Niall.” He hisses.

Niall looks back and laughs, shaking his hips before he moves to get ready. “Luke, Ash? You guys getting up?”

“ _No way_.” Calum says from his top bunk, mimicking Luke.

Louis points to Calum. “I think we should do that, he’s right.”

Harry digs his fingers into Louis’s sides, and Louis squirms away. “C’mon, up, let’s go.”

“Fine, fine.” Louis whines as he stands, his back cracking as he straightens. “Niall, hand me those trunks on the windowsill.”

Once the three of them have put on their swim trunks and filled a bag with drinks, towels, and sunscreen (SPF 50, Louis isn’t taking any chances this time), they make their way down to the lake. Everyone’s at the pool or the lake, so both are unbearably crowded. Luckily, Louis and his friends discovered a little private spot along the lake that they like to use.

It’s a little cove in the trees, with enough space on the sand for all of them to stretch out on. During most of the day it’s sunny, but there are little areas of shade from the trees. A rope swing hangs from the tree closest to the lake, which Louis vows to get on as soon as possible.

Gemma, Liam, Jesy, Perrie, Ed, and Zayn are already there, all of them in the water. Louis throws his bag down on someone’s towel and tears his shirt off, and begins covering himself in sunscreen. Harry’s warm hands spread it over his back, and then smear some over his nose when he’s finished. While he waits for it to dry, Louis drains a bottle of water and chatters excitedly with his friends.

“Has anyone gone off the rope swing yet?” Louis asks, glancing at the rope in question.

“You’d be the first.” Gemma says, splashing water at Niall.

Louis grins, kicking off his flip flops and shimmying up the little hill that the tree sits on. He tiptoes to the edge, where the lake sits below, and grabs the rope. It’s thick and strong, and the branch it’s tied to doesn’t look like it’s going to break off any time soon. He takes a few steps back, grinning at the shouts of his friends, grips the rope a little tighter, and lets it swing forward.

It feels infinite, the span of time between where the ground gives way and where the lake begins, the prolonged seconds where Louis’s flying, where the wind is blowing through his hair and almost knocking the breath out of him. A hoot escapes from between Louis’s lips, one that continues as he lets the rope fall from between his hands. That feels infinite too; the seconds where Louis isn’t holding onto anything and is just floating between land and water.

And then he hits the water, the cool, refreshing water that rushes over his head. Louis grins as he pops above the surface, flipping his hair out of the way as he swims over to his friends. ‘“Holy shit,” He pants. “That was the best thing I’ve done all summer.”

“My turn!” Niall says as he vaults into the air. He hits the water with a splash, and then everyone’s doing it.

One time, after letting go of the rope too soon, Louis almost lands on top of Harry. Harry catches him as best as he can, his big hands holding Louis up by his waist. Louis’s hands are on Harry’s shoulders, and their faces are immeasurably close. Louis can smell the sunscreen on Harry’s skin, can practically taste the strawberry gum between his teeth, and he longs to taste it straight from Harry’s tongue.

“Hey there.” Harry gives him a small smile.

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll be more careful next time.” Louis says bashfully.

Harry puts him down after a moment, splashing him lightly and grinning. Louis splashes him back, yelping as Zayn climbs on his back, effectively ruining their moment. They spend the rest of the day like that, swimming and laughing and jumping off the rope swing. It doesn’t get any less scary the more they do it, just more fun. Every time, it leaves Louis with an adrenaline rush like no other.

All of them stay until late, when the sun is long gone but the day’s heat lingers in the air. Louis is bone tired by the time he gets to the showers, and he’s glad to flop into bed as soon as he gets back to his cabin.

** Week 7 of 11 **

One day, when both Louis and Harry’s classes are finished early, they wander back to their cabins together and get dressed to go swimming. Louis snags a bag of M&M’s from the cafeteria as they make their way to the little beach cove. It’s only about two o’clock, and almost all of the campers and counselors are still at their classes, meaning they’re the only ones at the lake.

Louis can’t help but notice Harry’s wandering eyes as he pulls off his shirt, and he gives him a wink as he walks backwards into the water. “Enjoying the view?”

“Gotta say, I am. All that soccer’s paying off.” Harry smiles at him, following him into the water.

Louis’s eyes widen, and he hopes that his cheeks don’t betray him by flushing. “You don’t look half bad yourself.”

“Oh, you’re too kind.” Harry does a little bow, and then kicks water at Louis.

“Bastard.” He gasps, splashing him right back.

Harry raises his eyebrows, grinning. “Is this war? Is that what you’re saying?” He splashes Louis again.

“Oh, that’s exactly what I’m saying, lamp post.” Louis narrows his eyes.

“Lamp post? That’s a new one. Good to see you’re still mad about being so short.” Harry laughs, the water war forgotten.

“Would you prefer giraffe?” Louis raises his eyebrows as Harry takes a step closer, just an arm’s length away.

“Keep going, that’s a little better.”

“Extra large coffee? Microphone stand? Sentient tree?” Louis suggests.

Harry bursts out laughing. “The tree one, that’s the best by far.” He giggles.

Before Louis can say anything Harry tackles him into the water, bringing them both below the surface. They’re laughing when they emerge, cackling until their sides hurt. Harry’s hair is plastered all over his head, water dripping down his face and across the chest and he’s almost sparkling in the afternoon sunlight. He’s gorgeous, and Louis wants to kiss him so badly it hurts.

Later, when the sun is going down and they’re drying off, Louis straightens up to find Harry staring at him. “What?” He raises his eyebrows.

“You’re beautiful,” Harry says, surging forward.

And then they’re kissing, their lips meeting somewhere in the middle and their chests pressing together. Harry’s hands are cupping Louis’s face, and it takes Louis a moment to realize what’s going on and snap into action, his eyes slipping closed and his hands wrapping around Harry’s waist. Louis’s heart feels like it’s pounding a mile a minute, beating so hard it must be thumping out of his chest.

It’s slow, and gentle, just the soft sliding of their lips together. It’s a miracle.

Harry pulls back, staring at Louis with wide eyes. “You have no idea,” He pants. “How long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“So do it again.” Louis grins.

So Harry does, and there’s tongue and there’s teeth and entirely too little touching, and there’s water on their lips from the lake that’s dripping from their messy hair and between their lips and disappearing in their mouths. Large hands grab Louis’s waist, pulling him closer, and Louis tangles his fingers in Harry’s hair, letting a little noise escape from the back of his mouth. Harry groans, mouth moving from Louis’s lips to his neck.

Water flows down their bodies in rivulets, dripping from their shoulders and their wet hair and getting trapped between their bodies and onto the sand. Louis is hot, he’s so hot, he wants to take an ice bath like he does after soccer sometimes and he wants to fuck Harry until he can’t remember what it ever felt like to be away from this boy. There’s so much going on, so many things happening, so much Louis needs, and so much he wants.

Harry starts sucking a bruise into Louis’s collarbone, biting and sucking and licking and Louis can’t stop the noises from leaving his mouth. He can feel his cock straining in his trunks, pressed up against Harry’s hip. Slowly, Louis starts grinding on Harry’s hip as best he can, moaning at the delicious way his boxers drag on his cock. Harry’s hard too, Louis can feel it through his trunks.

He pulls Harry back up to his mouth, connects their lips together in another fiery kiss. Harry’s hands go to Louis’s hair, and Louis reaches between them to pinch on one of Harry’s nipples. A sound comes out of Harry’s mouth, a cross between a moan and a groan that’s so beautiful it makes Louis want to get on his knees and suck him off right there. On the sand.

“Lou-” Harry moans between kisses and labored breaths. “Cabin, my place- _now_ -”

Harry’s last word is cut off when Louis takes his bottom lip between his teeth and gently bites down on it. As much as he wants to stay here and kiss the hell out of Harry, he wants him naked more, so he takes his hand and tugs him towards the cabins. As soon as they’re out of the grove they start kissing again, hot little kisses that have Louis panting.

He grabs Harry’s wrist again and practically sprints into his empty cabin, where he pushes Harry up against the closed door and kisses him again. Hands trailing down Harry's wet torso, Louis fumbles to undo the drawstring on his trunks and shove them down as far as he can without disconnecting their lips. Harry, moving so fast it startles Louis a bit, turns them around so Louis is pushed up against the door, and then does the same to Louis, pulling his boxers and shorts down and then taking it a step further: he drops to his knees.

Louis throws his head back as he’s engulfed in wet warmth, and thumps his head on the door painfully. Any and all pain is shoved forcefully to the back of his mind as Harry starts swirling his tongue over the head of Louis’s cock, his hand working up and down what his mouth hasn’t covered. A hand is pressed against Louis’s hip to keep him from moving (he was not aware that he was moving; he’s not aware of a lot of things at present time), and, after he can process why it’s there, Louis reaches to twine their fingers together, looking down at Harry.

Harry looks back up at him, choosing this exact moment to take Louis’s cock all the way into his mouth. Then Harry hollows out his cheeks and puts both hands on Louis’s hips, pushing them towards the door to still him again. When Harry starts bobbing his head up and down around his cock, Louis loses it. He tangles his fingers in Harry’s hair, which makes Harry moan around his cock, and the vibrations make Louis slam his head against the doorframe again.

“Oh my god- Harry, oh _god_ -” Louis gasps.

The hands on Louis’s hips loosen, and Louis takes it as a sign that he can move again. He guides Harry’s movements with his hands in his hair, still tugging lightly. Harry’s mouth is so good, so hot, that Louis wants to fuck his mouth until he can barely speak.

When Louis starts moving his hips forward, Harry moans around his cock again, his eyes closing. Louis keeps going, moans falling from his lips, snapping his hips forward again and again. The sight of Harry’s red lips around his cock is enough to make Louis want to come right there, and, well. That would sorta ruin the mood too early. He pulls Harry off his cock gently, breathing heavily.

“You were gonna come, weren’t you?” Harry rasps, and holy _shit_ , his voice is absolutely _wrecked_.

Harry’s pupils are blown wide with lust, the beautiful green in his eyes reduced to a thin ring. His lips are red and swollen, slick with spit and even redder from the way he’s biting on them, and there’s tears running down his cheeks from how hard Louis was fucking his mouth and he’s so, so beautiful it just blows Louis away. _Pun intended_ , Louis thinks, smiling to himself.

“Oh, shut up and suck my dick.” Louis breathes once the urge to come has lessened.

“That’s what I’m doing, idiot.”

Harry smirks and grabs Louis’s hips again, taking his cock into his mouth. He goes all the way down this time, nose brushing up against Louis’s groin. Tears continue tracing their way down Harry’s face, even more so when Harry begins swallowing around Louis’s dick. Eyebrows knitting together in concentration, Harry stays on Louis’s cock, breathing heavily through his nose. He keeps swallowing, and after a minute, Louis has to pull him off again so he doesn’t come.

“Easy there, babe.” Louis pants.

Harry looks up at him and licks his lips, and then smirks, and he’s such a minx that Louis can’t help himself, he attaches his lips to Harry’s and grabs his shoulders, shoving him towards the bed. They fall into the bed with a whump, chests smacking together with the force of their fall. Louis thinks they’re lucky they didn’t smack their heads on the top bunk.

Still connected to Harry by the lips, Louis shifts to his side and then shoves his knee between Harry’s thighs. Harry groans into his mouth and starts grinding on his leg. Under him, Louis can feel how hot Harry’s chest is, the way it heaves with every breath. Realizing he’s probably squishing him, Louis shifts his weight to the knee between Harry’s thighs, but Harry grabs his waist and pulls him back down.

“No,” He pants. “Want you all over.”

Louis actually moans at that, shifting so he can grind his cock down on Harry’s. Hands drag down Louis’s back, stopping at his ass to squeeze and grab. And then Harry’s lips are on his neck again, sucking a bruise into the juncture of his neck and jaw that he knows he’ll get shit for but he doesn’t even care, in fact, he wants people to know it’s from Harry, for them to know that they _fucked_ , that they had sex, gritty, dirty, steamy sex, that they did it on Harry’s unmade bed with the door unlocked.

Louis feels drunk with how much he wants Harry, like there’s something making his brain all fuzzy. They didn’t bother to turn the lights on as they came in, so their bodies are lit only by the glow of the moon and the streetlights streaming in from the cabin's open windows. There’s a feeling in Louis’s chest like he’s going to burn up if he doesn’t get inside Harry soon, so he pulls off of Harry and turns him over.

“C’n I eat you out, ‘re you clean?” Louis huffs.

Harry nods into a pillow. “Yeah, yeah,'m fine- _oh_ -”

Harry moans as Louis spreads his legs wide, and then pulls his cheeks apart. Before he can think to take it slow, to tease Harry until he’s crying (though he adds it to his mental to do list), Louis buries his face in Harry’s ass and licks a wet stripe over his hole, which is puckered and pink and fluttering and Louis is so hard just looking at it, oh _god_.

Louis pulls back a bit now, spreading Harry’s soft cheeks further apart, breathing hot air over his hole, close enough that his lips are so close to touching him, but not there just yet. Groaning at the sight of Harry’s hole fluttering and clenching below him, Louis presses a wet kiss to his hole, lingering longer than necessary.

“Lou- hurry _up_ -” Harry hisses, his voice high and breathy and still rough from that blowjob.

“Or I could just tease you...” Louis kisses his hole again, and Harry chases his mouth with his hips, groaning.

“Don't be an asshole, Lou- holy _shit_ -”

Louis licks another stripe over Harry’s hole, and more moans fall from Harry’s mouth. Circling his tongue around his rim, Louis squeezes Harry’s ass, pulling and grabbing and relishing in the feel of his soft skin and the sound of his moans. He keeps going until Harry’s pleading for more again.

Pointing his tongue, Louis delves into Harry’s hole. It’s hot inside, and squelching noises come from Louis’s tongue every time he moves further into him. He keeps pushing in further, fucking his tongue inside Harry faster and faster and it’s so filthy to be doing this but it’s so _hot_ ; Louis’s tongue is _inside_ Harry, licking at his walls and twisting around.

Removing one hand from Harry’s arse cheek, Louis pushes his hips down to the mattress and then repositions himself so he’s resting comfortably between Harry’s legs. Harry’s thighs are muscular and pale and pretty and Louis can’t keep himself from sinking his teeth into one. Another breathy moan falls from Harry’s mouth, and his thighs start squeezing together. Louis takes his other hand off Harry’s cheek and pushes Harry’s thighs down to steady them, and then goes back to biting and sucking at his thigh.

He takes Harry’s thigh between his lips and sucks a bruise into it, not stopping until the patch of wet skin is purple and blue and red and will stay there for days. Then Louis returns to Harry’s hole, which begins fluttering and clenching the second Louis gets his mouth on it. Louis groans when Harry starts pushing back against Louis’s tongue, and pushes a finger in beside it, making sure it’s all slick with spit.

“Oh g- _god_ , Louis, oh _fuck_ -” Harry moans, his back arching up and his hands fisting in the sheets.

Louis licks around his finger, twisting the digit inside Harry’s hole. Then he pulls his face back and his finger out, sitting back on his haunches. “Hands and knees, c’mon.” Leaning over, Louis wraps an arm around Harry’s waist and hauls him to his hands and knees.

“Careful with me, I’m fragile.” Harry says, and Louis can hear the smirk in his voice.

“Oh please, you do yoga, you’re limber and flexible.”

“Stop talking about yoga and get back to fucking me please.” Harry groans.

“Ooh, so eager.” Louis smirks. “Lube?” He looks around, and Harry climbs off the bed.

Harry crosses the room (stark naked in front of the open windows) to his desk, where he grabs a small bottle of lube and a condom from a drawer. He waves the condom in the air. “We don’t have to use this, ‘m sure you’re clean.”

“Whatever you want to do is fine with me. Just, like, get over here so I can kiss you ok?” Louis whines, making grabby hands at him.

Harry laughs and comes back over, tossing the condom and lube on the bed. When he lays down on his back, Louis climbs on top of him, kissing him again. They don’t kiss for long, just a quick swipe of their tongues and then Louis’s kissing down Harry’s chest. He sucks a dark wine-colored bruise into Harry’s collarbone and kisses it when he’s done, and then moves down his torso. He closes his lips around one of Harry’s nipples, swirling his tongue around it until Harry’s a moaning mess underneath him.

“C’mon, fingers, hurry up-” Harry groans.

Louis sits up and raises an eyebrow, then moves off of Harry and motions for him to turn over. While Harry rolls onto his hands and knees and gets himself situated, Louis squirts some lube onto his fingers. It’s cool, and it slides down his fingers quick enough that he doesn’t have to get his other hand dirty to spread it around. There’s also a strangely pleasing scent of pineapples and coconuts.

“Flavored or just scented?” Louis asks, not bothering to check the label on the bottle, having long since thrown it over his shoulder (it’s still on the bed, he just doesn’t feel like grabbing it.

Harry scoffs. “ _Flavored_ , gimme some respect. No point in just _scented_ , that would be - oh, _fuck_.”

He cuts off as Louis pushes his finger inside his hole, back arching obscenely. Not wasting any time, Louis splays his hand over the small of his back and pushes his finger in and out. It surprises Louis how tight Harry is, just like it always surprises him when he fingers himself. Harry starts rocking back and forth on his fingers, and Louis has to grab his hip to hold him steady.

“Another, another, come _on_ -” Harry pleads, pushing against Louis anyway.

Louis shakes his head, even though he knows Harry can’t see him. “You’re incredible.”

“In a- _fuck_ \- In a good way or a bad way?” Harry asks, breaking off when Louis pushes another well-lubed finger alongside the first one.

“Good, dork.” Louis moves his fingers slowly, twisting and crooking them so they brush up against Harry’s prostate. Harry moans loudly and his head snaps up, his back arching even more. Slowly, Harry slides back onto his belly, and then starts grinding his cock down on the sheets in search of friction. With a chuckle, Louis pushes his hips down to stop him.

“Don’t want to finish that quick, babe.” Louis grins.

“Then hurry up and get another one in there.” Growls Harry.

Louis scissors his two fingers inside Harry’s hole a few more times, and then adds one more finger beside them. A noise comes out of Harry that’s so _hot_ , and Louis is reminded of how achingly hard he is, how dazed and drunk he feels with lust. After a few minutes of opening Harry up, Louis decides he’s ready.

Reaching around to grab the lube, Louis spreads some over his cock and turns back to Harry. Harry pushes himself back up to his hands and knees, arching his back and looking back at Louis seductively. He’s so pretty like this, eyes glassy and lips red and swollen and chest all flushed. Louis’s heart is pounding; he hasn’t had actual sex since before the summer started and there’s a real possibility he’ll come as soon as he gets inside Harry.

Slowly, Louis lines his cock up with Harry’s hole and pushes in, just so that the head of his cock is inside. Harry’s head drops, and Louis can’t see his expression, but he doesn’t say anything, so after a minute, Louis pushes inside more. A little whimper falls from Harry’s lips, and Louis pulls Harry up straight, craning his neck to kiss his forehead.

“You sure you want to do this? We can wait, if you want to, it’s no problem.” He murmurs against the side of Harry’s forehead.

Harry shakes his head. “No, no, I want this. ‘ve wanted this for so long, _fuck_.”

“You’re lovely.” Louis kisses the side of his head. “So, so lovely. Grab the headboard for me, would you?”

Pulling himself to his hands and knees, Harry reaches up to grab the headboard, and Louis can see the muscles in his arms flexing as he grips onto it. When Louis lines his cock up with Harry’s hole again, he watches as it clenches around nothing a few times, and then pushes in just the tiniest bit. He leans over to kiss Harry’s back, one hand smoothing down Harry’s thigh.

Harry moves back on Louis’s cock, taking the full length inside in a few seconds. A moan falls from each of their mouths, because holy shit, this feels good. The tight heat enveloping Louis’s cock is overwhelming, the soft fluttering and every few seconds the clenching of Harry’s hole sinfully arousing. Louis smooths both hands over Harry’s back, and then grips both of his hips and kisses his back again.

Louis draws his cock almost all the way out, only to slide back in slowly, coaxing another moan from Harry. He pulls out and then slams back in again, watching the way Harry’s grip tightens on the headboard and how the muscles in his back visibly jump every time Louis moves. A string of moans begin to fall from Harry’s mouth, every time Louis fucks into him there’s another one.

The two of them work up a rhythm so perfect and hot it has Louis seeing stars, and Harry’s just unwinding into a mess underneath him. Louis reaches forward and grabs a handful of Harry’s hair, pulling him up so they’re both on their knees, sat straight up. When his hair is tugged Harry moans again, and he continues to moan and groan and whine as Louis continues to fuck him. Louis wraps an arm around Harry’s waist to hold him close and then attaches his lips to his neck, begins leaving another bruise.

Louis can feel Harry’s heartbeat from where his chest is pressed up against his back, jack-rabbiting underneath him. The moans Harry’s heaving out are still rough and raspy, his voice still ruined from that astounding blowjob. With a little noise, Harry takes one hand off the headboard and reaches back to pull Louis’s head up and bring him into a frantic kiss.

Despite the strange angle, Louis kisses Harry hard enough to bruise, sucks on his lips and moves their tongues together and closes his eyes. His mouth probably tastes like tropical lube and ass, but Harry kisses him anyway, moaning and groaning into his mouth like it’s the best kiss he’s ever had. The angle Harry’s torso is at makes it look like it hurts, so Louis pecks him on the lips once more and lets him go. Right away, Harry falls forward, and his hands go back to the headboard.

Every time Louis pounds into Harry, the bed moves a bit, and soon he’s fucking him so hard that bed above them is shaking, moving like it’s going to collapse on top of them. “Mm, mm, slow down a bit, gonna make everything fall,” Harry groans.

“It’ll serve as a reminder, then.” Louis says.

Louis lets out a labored breath and snaps his hips into Harry’s arse. He knows he’s hit Harry’s prostate when the boy underneath him inhales sharply and then makes a strangled noise, jolting forward. Louis keeps going until he can’t take it anymore, he needs to see Harry’s face, watch the way his features contort as he fucks him.

“Turn over, I wanna see your pretty face.” He says, pulling out of Harry’s hole. He watches as Harry clenches around nothing, and then gets off of him.

Harry turns over and reaches out for Louis, who climbs back on top of him and kisses him again. After kissing for a few moments, Harry starts grinding his cock on Louis, and Louis realizes he should probably be fucking him. Right. He sits up straight and pulls Harry’s hips up so Louis can get access to his hole, and lines his cock up. Pushing in slowly, Louis relishes in the tight, wet heat of Harry’s hole.

“Christ, Harry.” He grunts. “So fucking perfect.”

Harry whines high and noisily. “I’m gonna fucking kill you if you don’t hurry up, Lou, come _on_.”

Harry’s hands grab his arse and pull him in further, and he wraps his legs around Louis’s waist. It’s so tight inside Harry, so hot, that Louis has to keep himself from coming. He braces his forearms on either side of Harry’s head, careful that he’s not on his hair, and snaps his hips forward again and again. The look on Harry’s face is gorgeous, his eyes are closed and his eyebrows are knitted together and his mouth is open a bit and he looks _so fucking hot_.

That familiar heat begins to pool in Louis’s s stomach, and he knows he’s going to come soon, that he won’t be able to keep himself from coming this time. 

“Gonna- come-” Harry groans, squeezing Louis’s bum.

“Me too- fuck-”

Louis keeps fucking into Harry, snapping his hips down into him, half-crazy from the way Harry’s clenching around him with every thrust. Harry comes first, clenching tightly around Louis and coming between their chests with a cry. He drags his nails down Louis’s back, hard enough to draw blood.

And then Louis’s coming, shockwaves of arousal shooting through him like lightning, shattering every other feeling in Louis’s body. It’s like the earth has completely stopped on its axis, like time has slowed down and everything that’s not Harry has faded into white noise and static. He goes tense as he comes inside Harry’s hole, and his vision fades to black for a moment.

When Louis comes back to his senses, he’s laying on top of Harry, his arms on either side of his head. Both of them are breathing heavily, panting onto each other. Harry’s arms are wrapped around Louis’s waist, his thumbs rubbing circles into the small of his back.

“Holy shit.” Louis pants.

“That was a million times better than I thought it would be.” Harry breathes.

Louis kisses Harry’s nose. “First of all, it’s endearing that you’d imagined this. Second, you thought I wasn’t good in bed, you asshole?”

Harry laughs, then groans as Louis pulls out. “Speaking of my asshole, we need to get to the showers. Sooner than later, preferably.”

“Oh. Right. Let’s go then, no mess on the bed.” Louis kisses Harry before he stands. “‘ve got some towels here somewhere, we can wrap ‘em around each other and walk to the showers.”

Harry stands slowly. “If I’ve got a bad back tomorrow, just remember that it’s your fault.”

“If your back hurts tomorrow I’ll give you a massage, okay?” Louis raises his eyebrows, wrapping one of the towels around his waist.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Harry smiles, doing the same, then wrinkles his nose. “We smell like the lake, it’s probably all over my pillows.”

“That’s not the only thing on your pillows, love.” Louis laughs, holding out his hand for Harry to take. “C’mon. Shower time.”

Later, when they’ve showered and changed, the two of them walk down to the beach. They’ve kind of been avoiding people since the showers, ducking behind trees or cabins when they see people they know. When they reach the beach, Harry grabs his arms, leaning in to kiss him. They stay like that for a moment, half pushing each other into the sand and half leaning in to kiss.

Eventually they fall into the sand, lips meeting despite the giggles falling from their mouths. Louis is glad he had his hood up, otherwise he’d have sand in his hair. Harry leans over to kiss him again, a hand coming up to cup his jaw. Grabbing Harry’s waist with both hands, Louis kisses him back, almost unable to comprehend that he gets to keep this boy for the rest of the summer and whatever comes after.

The next night is a bonfire, and Harry and Louis spend most of it with their friends, and the rest of the time sitting on each other’s laps, completely enamored with one another. They don’t have to _tell_ anyone that they’re together, per se, it’s more of a giveaway when they start making out halfway through the bonfire. Niall says everyone already knew, something about how no one could spend the day with a miserable, sunburned Louis unless they were madly in love with him.

Niall and Gemma are still going strong, and currently they’re bickering about whether a marshmallow’s better after it’s burned or been made golden brown while Gemma sits on his lap. Even less surprising are Liam and Zayn, who are laughing at each other as they share a s’more. Apparently they hooked up after the Harry Potter marathon in week 4.

Louis smiles as he looks around at all of his friends, thanking whatever god who’s listening that he’s got almost four more weeks of this. And he knows that summers can only last so long, and that it’ll be hard and tedious to drive up to see Harry, but it’s worth it, because Harry will always be worth it. And that’s all Louis really needs to know.


End file.
